


Not Bad

by andIwilltrytofixyou



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Or like in the middle of it, Sort Of, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), idk this is just literally fluff, post season 5a, stepdevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andIwilltrytofixyou/pseuds/andIwilltrytofixyou
Summary: Chloe Decker is convinced that Lucifer Morningstar is not bad.Yeah, sure, he's selfish. And egomaniac. And self-centred. And Narcissist. And Inconsiderate. And whimsical. Violent. Negative. Stubborn. Indiscrete. But... but he is also sweet. Concerned. Funny. Protector. Wise. A little childish, but in a good way.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally in Spanish on ff.net (yeah, it still exists). The translation is only mine, so if you see some mistake please tell me. Enjoy!

Some people think being selfish is exclusionary of being good.  
  
Some people think being selfish is exclusionary of, time to time, doing good things. As in the world were only black and white tones and not a gigantic greyscale. As if killing someone is always bad or donating to charity is always good. There's self-defence, there's tax evasion. Just as there are situations that seem to be something and in reality are something else, Chloe Decker is convinced that Lucifer Morningstar _is not bad._  
  
Yeah, sure, he's selfish. And egomaniac. And self-centred. And Narcissist. And Inconsiderate. And whimsical. Violent. Negative. Stubborn. Indiscrete. But... but he is also sweet, sometimes, only when a few people can see him. Concerned. Funny. Protector. Wise. A little childish, but in a good way.  
  
She knows not many people understand Lucifer as she does, that they don't get how she can bear the burden he's sometimes. However, there are things they can't see, things that make her heart feel like it's going to exploit in the centre of her chest. Just like Sundays nights when he frowns, bits his lips and tries to consider his choices playing UNO while Trixie laughs. Or like when they're watching a Disney film and suddenly he stops making sarcastic comments because he's so immersed in the movie. Or just the way he listens to Trixie's classmates, with all the seriousness in the world and the existence, when they rarely go to pick her up from school.  
  
Or like the other times, their private times, when she's over him and his hands are so firm, and his body feels so strong, and his eyes look _so_ _big and so brown and so _so _delighted._  
  
No, Lucifer Morningstar is definitely not bad. And that Chloe Decker she knows. It's a shame that the rest of the world isn't capable of seeing him like this. However, it isn't like she's too sad for it. Sometimes it's fine to be a bit selfish.  
  
 _And she doesn't feel like sharing._


End file.
